12 Months
by nataliezore
Summary: Disaat tenggelam ditengah rasa frustasi yang mendalam, takdir membawa mereka untuk bertemu satu sama lain–berbagi waktu yang tinggal setahun tersisa. / "Mungkin di Olympus, atau di Valhalla, aku tak peduli. Yang pasti, itu akan menjadi tempat yang indah." / [Oneshoot, BBBFang or FangBBB, Yaoi, AU, Crack Pairing, full warnings inside. Tidak suka? Silahkan menjauh.]


A/N : Ehehe, seperti yang para _reader_ lihat, ini cerita pertama saya yang di _upload _di akun ini. Karena saya masih _newbie_, maaf kalo kelihatan aneh, ada typo, atau _minor bugs_ yang nggak enak dilihat. Saya sendiri males ngecek ulang *guling-gulingan*. Waktu ngebikin cerita ini, otak saya bener-bener terkuras. Bingung pemilihan kata, ngejaga alur supaya nggak kecepetan, rasanya setengah mati bikinnya/halah. Padahal jadinya juga nggak seberapa.

Oh iya, di _fic _ini ada beberapa angka yang menunjukkan alur asli dari cerita, soalnya ini termasuk alur campuran. Akan lebih enak jika dibaca dari awal sampai habis terlebih dahulu, baru dicocokkan urutan angkanya. Disini pairingnya bisa BBBFang maupun FangBBB, tergantung imajinasi pembaca. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, akan lebih mengarah ke BBBFang.

Karena ini adalah karya pertama saya, tolong kritikannya, agar saya bisa _improve_ kedepannya.

_Danke schön!_

* * *

_._

_._

1\. Fang

"Sebentar, biar kulihat…"

Gadis berhijab merah muda itu memandang papan jalan yang berada di hadapannya dengan cermat, meneliti daftar perintah bagi mahasiswa praktikum. Setelah menemukan nama yang ia cari, kepalanya didongakkan ke pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Bersyukurlah, kali ini tugasmu mudah. Kau hanya perlu menjaga pasien yang berada di kamar 103."

Fang yang mendengarnya menghela nafas, terlepas dari bayang-bayang _shift _malam yang tidak menyenangkan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Baguslah," Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Memangnya apa tugasmu?"

"Aku kena _shift _malam," Yaya mendengus kesal, matanya kembali berpindah ke papan jalan yang ia bawa. "Sialan, padahal kemarin aku baru saja menggantikan Gopal. Anak itu _harus mau _menggantikanku malam ini, awas saja."

"Ohiya, kenapa pasien di kamar 103 itu harus dijaga?"

"Para suster dan dokter sudah memergokinya kabur dua kali. Sebenarnya, dia tidak kabur ke luar rumah sakit, hanya pergi ke taman. Sepertinya dia jenuh, namun tetap saja dia harus dirawat. Penyakitnya sudah stadium empat."

Fang mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung, lalu bertanya dengan pelan. "Stadium empat? Apa maksudmu?"

Yaya yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum nanar.

"Dia mengidap–"

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**12 Months**

**by Nataliezore**

**Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, Crack Pairing, Yaoi, Bahasa Indonesia, Contains OOC, BL, Yaoi. Tidak suka? Silahkan pergi ke Fic lain.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

3\. Boboiboy

Boboiboy memandang lelaki yang duduk disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sarat akan rasa tertarik. Sungguh, pemuda ini terlihat tampan–atau cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Mata hitam legam dibalik bingkai nila tipis itu terlihat persis seperti langit malam. Rambutnya berantakan dan mencuat ke segala arah, namun terlihat halus seperti sutra. Bibirnya berwarna merah tipis bagaikan mawar.

Dari tanda pengenal yang dia kenakan, namanya Fang. Cocok dengan wajahnya yang putih dan berciri khas oriental.

"Hari ini aku akan menjagamu. Mereka ingin memastikan kau tidak akan melarikan diri lagi."

Namun suaranya terdengar memendam rasa frustasi dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

.

4\. Fang

Dari pandangan pertama, Boboiboy tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengidap suatu penyakit yang berbahaya.

Walaupun wajahnya agak pucat, gerak tubuhnya terlihat penuh semangat, padahal Fang sangat yakin diserang penyakit merupakan salah satu hal yang dapat membuatmu cepat lelah. Aktif dan banyak bicara, dengan seringai bahagia yang setia bertengger di wajahnya.

Senyuman yang penuh dengan keoptimisan itu memperlihatkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak takut akan kematian.

Dan Fang benar-benar iri karenanya.

.

.

5\. Boboiboy

Boboiboy bertanya dengan suara ceria, "Kau suka mitologi Yunani?"

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang pasien dengan suara yang diusahakan untuk terdengar tenang–jujur saja, dia sempat merasa agak _excited_ dengan topik yang mereka bahas. "Ya, aku suka."

"Aku juga sangat menyukainya, pada saat kuliah aku sering membaca cerita mitologi seperti itu, Seru sekali–walaupun aku di jurusan psikologi, kalau kau mau tahu."

Fang bisa menangkap rasa semangat membara dari pasiennya, wajahnya terlihat senang sekali.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang Zeus, Hades, Poseidon dan dewa-dewi lainnya! Mereka benar-benar keren sekali, aku benar-benar mengagumi bagaimana orang-orang Yunani menuangkan kisah mereka!"

Cerita mengalir tanpa arah, Boboiboy terus menerus mengatakan langsung apa yang terbesit di kepalanya. Fang hanya mendengarkan, mengikuti alur dari celotehan lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu. Matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari Boboiboy, masih dengan gayanya yang lincah dan wajahnya yang tersenyum tanpa beban.

Tanpa disadari, hari sudah beranjak malam. Jam praktikum sudah habis, dan Fang harus segera kembali.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tergantung," Fang mulai beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. "minggu depan aku akan kesini lagi, entah akan ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu lagi atau tidak."

"Ah, aku harap kau akan menjagaku lagi."

Fang yang mendengarnya hanya membuang muka, menyadari rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya.

.

.

6\. Fang

Mata Fang berpendar, memperhatikan setiap buku yang berderet di raknya. Pikirannya berfokus pada pencarian akan satu seri cerita yang menceritakan tentang _demigods _dan mitologi Yunani. Menurutnya, Boboiboy akan mengetahui–atau setidaknya tertarik dengan serial ini.

Akhirnya gerakan matanya terhenti setelah menemukan judul yang dia cari. Tangannya segera mengambil buku-buku itu, lalu memasukkan dan menatanya ke dalam kantong plastik yang berukuran cukup besar. Senyuman puas terukir diwajahnya.

_Percy Jackson and The Olympians_, dan juga keempat seri _The Lost Hero_.

Fang yakin buku-buku ini akan membuat pasien itu betah untuk tinggal di kamarnya selama seharian, tanpa berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

.

.

7\. Fang

Entah kebetulan atau apa, minggu ini Fang _lagi-lagi _ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Boboiboy. Menurut para suster dan pengurus disana, pasien lulusan jurusan psikologi itu memang selalu tidak bisa diam. Sudah berkali-kali dia ketahuan berusaha melarikan diri, dan lelaki bersurai cokelat itu berhasil melakukannya sebanyak dua kali.

Dan Fang tidak kaget tentang hal itu. Menurutnya, Boboiboy memang mudah bosan, wajar jika dia melakukannya.

Tapi, dia kaget saat suster-suster di rumah sakit itu mengatakan bahwa Boboiboy hanya bisa tenang saat bersamanya.

Ya, bersama Fang.

"Aku sempat mengintip kalian, dan jujur saja–itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Boboiboy mau duduk diam dan tidak mencoba untuk mencabut jarum infusnya. Itu hal yang bagus menurutku,"

Setelah mendengar kesaksian dari salah satu suster di rumah sakit itu, Fang langsung berjalan menuju kamar nomor 103 sembari membawa satu kantong plastik besar berisi sesuatu yang terlihat berat–dengan wajah yang memerah, tentu saja.

Dan juga dengan nafas yang agak terengah-engah.

.

.

8\. Boboiboy

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Fang mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pelan, mendapati pasiennya tengah memandangi wajahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

Pemuda beriris gelap itu sempat gelagapan, namun akhirnya ekspresi dingin kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Dia menjawab dengan suara yang agak parau, "Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Memangnya kena–"

Tiba-tiba mulut Fang terbatuk. Tangannya bergerak menutup mulutnya dengan segera, lalu mengambil tisu yang berada di dekatnya. Badannya segera beranjak dari kursi yang sempat ia duduki.

"Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar,"

Meninggalkan kamar pasien tanpa penjagaan, Boboiboy terkekeh pelan. Satu lagi kesempatan baginya untuk kabur. Sebenarnya dia senang dijaga oleh Fang. Pemuda itu memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya, dan juga satu alasan lagi yang membuatnya agak bingung.

Rasa ingin tahu.

Boboiboy tahu ada sesuatu yang disimpan rapat-rapat dibalik sepasang manik segelap malam milik Fang. Ada banyak rahasia dibalik pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan suatu relasi dengan lelaki berwajah oriental itu.

Dan setiap melihat wajah sayu anak itu, satu hal selalu menghantam pikirannya.

Hadiah kematian dari sesuatu yang menumpang hidup di dalam dirinya, dan perlahan-lahan tumbuh menggerogoti tubuhnya. Rasa pusing luar biasa dan pengelihatan yang kadang mengabur selalu mengingatkannya akan keberadaan makhluk itu.

_Aku disini, memberikan hitung mundur bagimu menuju kematian._

Ia menggerakkan kakinya, menginjak lantai rumah sakit yang dingin dengan perlahan. Matanya bergerak melihat sekelilingnya, mendapati tidak ada orang disana. Namun, ada satu hal membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

Tumpukan buku yang berada di dalam bungkusan plastik yang tadi dibawakan Fang.

Manik _hazel_ miliknya tertuju pada judul dari buku itu.

.

.

10\. Boboiboy

"Kau senang membaca buku seperti ini?"

Fang yang baru saja kembali dari toilet merasa cukup kaget karena Boboiboy sudah menemukan tumpukan buku yang sengaja dibawanya. Ia mengangguk perlahun, sembari melihat pasiennya yang memandang buku-buku itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tangannya bergerak mengambil buku dengan kover bertuliskan _The Son of Hades_.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau edisi yang ini sudah terbit," Matanya bergera mengikuti deretan kata yang terangkai di buku itu, hanyut dalam cerita. "sudah lama sekali aku tidak keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengunjungi toko buku!"

Fang yang melihatnya hanya berdehem pelan, menangkap rasa semangat yang berkibar di mata Boboiboy. "Uhm, kau tahu? Sebenarnya edisi kelima dari buku itu sudah terbit–ya, edisi terakhir."

Boboiboy yang mendengarnya hanya memandang Fang dengan ekspresi _speechless_–mulutnya ternganga karena kaget.

.

.

11\. Fang

Pada akhirnya profesionalitas Fang bergeser, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih pribadi.

Mungkin pada awalnya dia hanyalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Boboiboy agar tidak kabur dari kamarnya, namun lama-lama kebiasaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Dia selalu mengunjungi Boboiboy jika sempat–disela-sela waktu ujian praktikumnya.

Seperti pada saat ini.

"Kau sudah beli bukunya?"

Lelaki beriris _hazel _itu berbisik, bersikap sok misterius. Fang yang melihatnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu memberikan sebuah bungkus plastik kepada Boboiboy.

"Kita ini bukan _dealer _narkoba, tolonglah." Boboiboy tidak menggubris perkataannya, dia langsung mengeluarkan buku yang diberikan Fang dengan semangat. Seri kelima dari _The Lost Hero_.

_Blood of Olympus._

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu memandang buku di genggamannya dengan terkagum-kagum. "Terima kasih, Fang! Terbaik!" Ia mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ingat, hanya berlaku sampai sore ini. Aku belum selesai membacanya,"

"Tenang saja," Boboiboy menyeringai, lalu mulai membaca buku itu. "aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga jam!"

Fang hanya melipat kedua tangannya, tidak sadar bahwa sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

.

.

12\. Boboiboy

"Kau sudah menonton versi film dari _The Lightning Thief_?"

"Sudah, aku tidak suka dengan penggambaran sutradaranya. Annabeth memiliki rambut _blonde _dan mata berwarna abu-abu, mereka malah memilih orang ang berambut cokelat. Itu jauh sekali."

"Benar sekali, seharusnya mereka bisa menemukan aktor dengan karakteristik yang sama dengan buku!"

"Ya, terkadang aku lebih senang membayangkan tokoh fiksi di dalam kepalaku, mereka terkesan lebih cocok dan mengikuti penggambaran imajinasiku."

"Kadang aku tidak suka menonton film sebelum membaca bukunya. Pasti akan ada bagian dari film yang mempengaruhi bayanganku."

Ya, lagipula tidak ada film yang benar-benar cocok dengan buku aslinya.

.

.

13\. Fang

"Kenapa kau sering mencoba untuk melarikan diri?"

Boboiboy yang sedari tadi asyik membaca buku milik Fang menyadari pertanyaan itu, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Uhm, karena disini terasa… bosan?"

"Kau sadar bahwa itu membahayakan dirimu," Kedua mata Fang berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang, ditahan oleh profesionalitasnya. "kenapa? Kau tahu kan kalau kau–"

"–akan mati."

Boboiboy memotong perkataan Fang dengan cepat, membuat sang penanya segera terdiam. Atmosfer berat sempat menggantung di antara mereka, namun akhirnya kesunyian itu pecah oleh suara sang pasien.

"Jujur saja, aku benci di dalam sini. Penyakitku tidak akan sembuh, sekali pun jarum infus sialan ini menempel di tanganku."

Fang dapat menangkap berbagai emosi yang bercampur aduk dari nada suara Boboiboy–membuatnya teringat akan vonis kematiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya, karena topik ini akan menghantam mereka berdua.

"Mungkin suatu saat aku akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini."

.

.

* * *

.

.

9\. Fang

Sepasang mata dibalik bingkai kacamata nila tipis itu berpendar sayu, memandangi wastafel di depannya yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna kemerahan. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah pucatnya, menghilangkan jejak darah dari mulutnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia memandang pantulan dari dirinya sendiri di cermin yang berada di hadapannya.

Setiap hari, wajahnya terlihat semakin putih bak kertas, dan tentu saja dia menyadarinya. Nafasnya juga terengah-engah, dengan mudah disengat rasa lelah.

Mulutnya terbatuk, mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat kembali. Sepasang iris gelap miliknya menyipit, mencium bau metalik yang samar dari cairan itu. Walaupun dia bukanlah seorang tenaga medis profesional, ia sudah pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini.

Dimulai dari ibunya, dibawah vonis dari dokter yang terdengar menyakitkan.

_Hidup anda tidak akan lama lagi._

Takdir tidak bisa berbohong.

Di dalam tubuhnya, jam pasir sudah dibalik dan setiap butirnya berjatuhan–mewakili waktu yang berhitung mundur.

.

.

2\. Fang

"–kanker otak, dan vonis dokter mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lebih dari setahun."

Mendadak, Fang merasakan rasa frustasi yang selama ini sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Pemuda bersurai hitam ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pasien yang akan dia jaga, namun ada sesuatu yang menjalar dadanya.

Perasaan senasib itu memang tidak bisa dielakkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

14\. Boboiboy

"Kau tahu Valhalla dari mitologi Norse?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku senang membayangkan Loki dan Thor berkumpul, bercengkrama disana." Boboiboy terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langit-langit. "Sepertinya sebuah tempat yang indah untuk dikunjungi."

.

.

15\. Fang

Sudah setengah tahun berlalu semenjak Fang pertama kali bertemu dengan Boboiboy.

Setiap harinya, pasiennya itu malah terlihat semakin semangat, dengan mata _hazel _yang berpendar cerah–walaupun hitung mundur menuju kematiannya semakin dekat. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, namun senyuman cerah itu masih setia menghiasi wajah cerianya.

Fang tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak takut?"

Ada yang berbeda dari warna suara milik pemuda berwajah oriental itu. Frustasi yang kental mengalir. Wajahnya tertunduk, matanya menatap Boboiboy dengan emosi tak terbendung.

"Padahal kau akan mati dalam waktu yang tidak lama, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak sedih? Marah? Frustasi? Takut? Kenapa?"

Keheningan sempat menggantung diantara mereka berdua, memberikan atmosfir yang berat. Boboiboy memandangi gerak-gerik dari Fang, dan dari hasil pengamatannya, lelaki itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Ternyata rasa senasib itu bukanlah hanya perasaan semata.

Itu nyata.

"Kita memang sama, ya."

Perkataan Boboiboy itu menghunus tepat di jantung Fang, memberikan rasa sesak yang kentara. Emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya tiba-tiba membuncah. Air mata–yang selama ini Fang yakini sudah membeku bersama hatinya–perlahan mengalir turun dari sudut pipinya, menunjukkan rasa sakit yang kentara.

Boboiboy menatapnya dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

"Kau masih beruntung."

Fang mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan dari pasiennya. Matanya terlihat berair, namun tidak ada suara sesegukan mengalir dari mulutnya.

Menangis dalam diam.

"Disaat akhir hidupmu… seharusnya kau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan–sementara aku terkunci disini."

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Fang mendekatkan jemarinya menuju tangan Boboiboy lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sengatan dari sentuhan itu perlahan menjalari mereka berdua, membentuk semburat kemerahan di pipi. Fang berbisik pelan dengan suara parau.

"Rasanya lelah, ini menyakitkan."

Boboiboy yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya setelah ini kita bisa melihat Valhalla bersama."

.

.

16\. Fang

01.48 AM.

Saat ia terbangun, Fang merasa tubuhnya benar-benar kelu. Dia berusaha mendudukkan diri di kasurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Mulutnya terbatuk, dan seperti biasanya – mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah gelap.

Leukimia yang diidapnya sudah ganas, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Sesuatu yang segar terasa mengalir dari hidungnya, diiringi dengan sakit kepala yang hebat. Tangan Fang meraih tisu yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu dengan segera mengelap hidungnya–dengan hasil yang tidak mengagetkan.

Fang benar-benar muak dengan darah yang memiliki bau khas besi. Dia sudah melihat hal ini terjadi kepadanya terlalu sering.

Mungkin besok lelaki bersurai hitam ini tidak akan pergi untuk mengikuti ujian praktek–

–sekalipun dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Boboiboy.

.

.

17\. Fang

Yaya bertanya dengan suara khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Fang hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus, kantung mata berwarna gelap menghiasi wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dia terlihat letih sekali. Sekalipun begitu, Fang tetap memaksakan diri. Selain untuk merampungkan ujian prakteknya, dia sendiri juga ingin bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Tidak," Yaya membalas anggukan Fang dengan wajah khawatir. "kau tidak baik-baik saja. Akan lebih kalau kau pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Jangan paksakan diri."

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Apa tugasku hari ini?"

"_No_. Pulang ke rumah, beristirahatlah. Aku tidak mau–"

"Sungguh Yaya," Fang memotong perkataan gadis berhijab itu. "aku tidak apa-apa. Berikan aku tugas _apa saja_, aku siap."

Yaya menghela nafas lalu memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal karena sikap batu dari lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Baiklah, kau memaksa. Aku mau kau jaga Boboiboy–seharusnya itu tidak berat. Serius, kau benar-benar terlihat sakit."

Di dalam hati, Fang merasa lega, karena tidak perlu mencuri-curi waktu untuk menemuinya di sela-sela praktikum. Tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan tisu berwarna merah pekat di dalam sakunya, seakan mengingatkannya akan waktu yang tersisa.

_Momennya tepat._

.

.

18\. Boboiboy

Boboiboy benar-benar tidak percaya. Setelah hampir setahun dirawat di rumah sakit dengan penjagaan, akhirnya ada seseorang–yang merupakan _penjaganya_–malah mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke luar, sekedar menghirup udara segar di sekitar rumah sakit.

Penjaganya itu adalah Fang.

Fang memang pernah berkata bahwa suatu saat dia akan mengizinkan Boboiboy untuk keluar dari kamarnya, namun sulit dipercaya bahwa dia benar-benar menepatinya. Melewati orang yang berlalu lalang, akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos.

Seminggu sebelum kematiannya, dan akhirnya atmosfir tenang di taman belakang rumah sakit berhasil ia rasakan.

"Disini tenang sekali,"

Boboiboy menatap sekelilingnya dengan senyuman ceria. Bunga-bunga yang ditanami di sekitar taman itu sudah mulai mekar, dengan sebuah danau di dekat mereka yang merefleksikan langit bagaikan cermin jernih.

Fang dan Boboiboy duduk di salah satu bangku taman di dekat danau, sambil menikmati suara riak air yang tenang. Boboiboy tersenyum lembut dan menutup kedua matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup. Sementara Fang mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit biru luas dengan awan-awan berarak di atasnya.

"Ini pertemuan terakhir kita."

Boboiboy yang mendengar ucapan Fang langsung menoleh ke arahnya, lalu memandangnya dengan cermat. Wajah pucat, kantung mata berwarna gelap menghiasi wajahnya, tubuh yang semakin kurus, nafas terengah-engah yang berbau metalik.

_Tidak juga._

"Bukan yang terakhir,"

Fang mencermati Boboiboy. Wajah pucat, kantung mata berwarna gelap menghiasi wajahnya, tubuh yang semakin kurus, nafas terengah-engah. Mereka berdua sama. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita _disini_, namun kita akan bertemu _lagi_."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Bibir Boboiboy mulai membentuk sebuah seringai lebar, dengan mata berapi-api yang menyala di dalam dirinya. "Mungkin di Olympus, atau di Valhalla, aku tak peduli. Yang pasti, itu akan menjadi tempat yang indah."

.

.

19\. Boboiboy &amp; Fang

Entah dia ingin menyalahkan atau berterima kasih kepada takdir.

Kematian–vonis itu menempel di punggungnya selama setahun terakhir, menghitung mundur waktu yang tersisa. Rangkaian mimpi yang sudah disusunnya selama bertahun-tahun pecah begitu saja. Tetapi, ternyata takdir tidak sejahat itu.

Bertemu dengan orang yang berposisi sama persis dengannya, dan cintanya perlahan-lahan mekar. Memberikan sedikit waktu yang tersisa sedikit lebih berarti–oh, bukan sedikit.

_Jauh lebih berarti._

_Dan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir._

Hembusan nafas itu terhenti, menandakan bahwa ia telah tiada.

.

.

* * *

A/N : FIC MACAM APA INII *gebrak meja*

Huhuhu, rencananya saya mau bikin feels, cuma mungkin nggak berasa ya :"3 Lagipula ceritanya juga nggak karuan, terima kasih kepada kalian yang kuat membaca sampai ke author note ini ^^"

Kalau ada typo maupun minor bugs yang nggak mengenakkan, tolong segera beri tahu supaya saya bisa improve. Tapi, jangan di flame, yha :"3

Regards,

Nataliezore.


End file.
